Turbine engines, and particularly gas or combustion turbine engines, are rotary engines that extract energy from a flow of combusted gases passing through the engine onto a multitude of turbine blades. Gas turbine engines have been used for land and nautical locomotion and power generation, but are most commonly used for aeronautical applications such as for airplanes, including helicopters. In airplanes, gas turbine engines are used for propulsion of the aircraft.
Gas turbine engines for aircraft are designed to operate within optimal pressure ratios. Maintaining these pressures within the compressor portion of the engine gives longevity to the life of a gas turbine engine.